the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Handel (Kalma Clan)
Handel is a Fae dragon born into the Kalma Clan. He is the son of Kincaid and Anuvien, and brother of Tenzo and Aether. Appearance Handel was born with Crimson Clown, and later gained the Lemon Shimmer and Gold Glimmer genes. He wears a Scarlet Satin Tunic, along with the Burnished Gold Gauntlets and Boots. About Plague Arc Handel is the first son of Kincaid and Anuvien (a dragon from Usha and Grim's Filia clan). He and his brothers, Tenzo and Aether, grew up just in time to help the dragons fight off the zombified dragons during the Riot of Rot. Once the holiday was over, and the dead dragons returned to their graves, the three brothers began their Passage together. They only got to the Scorched Forest when Tenzo was killed by a Steam Gyre. Handel and Aether were able to continue the Passage when Merrick joined their team after having lost his own partners, Ariana and Sterling. They passed the Scorched Forest and then the Sandswept Delta. After Decilla joined the clan, she read in a journal that Handel, Aether, and Merrick had passed the Forgotten Cave. When the team reached the Bamboo Falls, they encountered four Serthis, one of whom took down Merrick with a particularly powerful Mana Bolt. After reporting their loss, Handel and Aether decided to continue on their own. During their trek in the Bamboo Falls, they encountered a pack of four Gale Wolves. The battle almost ended in Handel's death, but Aether was able to keep him alive with a health potion. After defeating the wolves, their training in the Bamboo Falls was complete. Despite the belief that Lazarus and Beryl would have an easier time with their elemental alignments, Beryl had fallen in the Bamboo Falls. Thus Lazarus joined Handel and Aether's team. Their Passage was still incomplete when Orphne found a cure for the plague. Fae of Light Arc The Passage continued without serious issues. When Liora was introduced to the clan, Handel was instantly intrigued. Soon, he and Liora had four hatchlings, who left the clan upon reaching adulthood. When Handel and his team completed the Boreal Wood, they realized how close they were to completing the Passage altogether. They continued all the way into the Ghostlight Ruins, unaware that Cane, Snowy, and Liora had followed them. Even as they heard the racket going on elsewhere within the ruins, they believed it might have been Reiko and his siblings. However, they made their way into the chamber where Erebus had knocked out Cane and Snowy, and was intimidating Liora. Enraged, Handel watched Lazarus and Aether fight Erebus, but they were unable to land a blow on him. When Erebus vanished, Handel and the others returned to the clan to warn them. Afterwards, Handel visited Liora, giving her a kitten that would be named Tabby. Shortly after, Erebus attacked and destroyed the lair. Handel was forced to flee with Lazarus and Aether. They landed in the Ashfall Waste, lost on what to do. However, they decided to complete their Passage, since they were so close anyway. That way, they would be able to lay their old issues to rest. Relationships WIP Trivia * Handel's hatchday is October 21, 2014. * Handel, Tenzo, and Aether were the first dragons in the Nuzlocke Challenge to be born with a primary gene. * Handel reached Lvl 25 on January 6, 2017. Category:Nature Dragon Category:Fae Category:Male